Matches and Flames
by StarReader2009
Summary: Just a week before possesing Alaric's body, Klaus has a plan up his sleeve that could change everything possible. Even Klaus himself. When the plan comes to action will the occupants of Mystic Falls survive? Kl/oc


Matches and Flames

Chapter One: Calling

For a long time, he has been without his brother that the loneliness that has now seemed familiar to Klaus overshadowed him. Yet he wouldn't let it consume him completely until the curse was broken away from him. The conversation that he had conversed with the Martin's witch was still on his mind and certainly an interesting one, especially her unexpected proposal.

"_How do you know of this," Klaus asked skeptically, raising a fair eyebrow at the young witch as she smiled knowingly at him._

"_In one of the old witches grimoires there was a spell that spoke of making new life but the ingredients needed are so hard to get in grasp of," Greta paused, smirking at him. "But I wouldn't doubt we would be able to get and the power is very dangerous because it would take at least the two of us," she waved between her and the warlock standing behind her, "to harness it properly and safely."_

_He processed this thoroughly and was for the first time of his undead life nervous. You would think 'Klaus, the Original vampire! Nervous, PSSShhh! No way!' but yet there he was standing there, processing something nearly completely impossible. There was gains from this if he were to agree as well as weaknesses but it would put him to an advantage where he would also be indestructible._

_He took a deep unneeded breath. "What do you need?"_

That took place nearly a month ago where they had to wait for a full moon to pass for the spell to truly work. Tonight was the night that the spell was finally going to take place and he could practically feel his dead heart beat erratically. So loud that he almost missed the door creaking open.

"We're ready," Greta's voice flowed in his ears as he slightly turned his head toward her, remaining where he stood facing the window.

"I'll be right there," he told her and slowly he heard her footsteps walk away before he turned back to the window.

Soon Klaus left the room and toward the living room where his future would begin to completely change forever.

~.~.~

Klaus examines the room as he enters, full of candles before he saw the forms of his two loyal witches and Katerina. Katerina, he thought with a sneer, such a waste of life itself. She and Katerina alone deserves an eternity of torture of what she put almost half his life through. Soon he stands by Katerina as the witches prepared the potion filled with mixed blood that smelled three mix species to a point where you can't differ what blood is what. Klaus could practically feel his companion beside him tense and shake with fear that it almost made him relish in it but he had to concentrate on the ritual just as the warlock put the bowl with the blood and soaked in black clothes in the box where his body was held when he possessed the vampire hunter Alaric's body and closed it.

When the two witches took their places and started chanting for a few moments, the candles flamed violently as the magic began to bunch around them so powerfully that he could practically feel it against his skin. Inside the box a dark blue glow began to peek through the cracks of the box as the witches continued chanting. Slowly Klaus saw the shadow of the person inside began to form but he soon could not see it anymore as the dark blue glow became so dark it was almost black and he could barely make out the shadow.

When the witches stopped chanting and the fire from the candles calmed down, the glow from inside the box dissipated. Silent and intrigued, they all watched as the door of the box slowly opened with anticipation. A leg clad with black high heeled boots and dark blue jeans slowly stepped out, while the person came to the light of the room soon after.

They were very beautiful and stunning. Warm honey brown eyes, tan kissed skin, and mahogany hair where they all saw shown brightly in the light but the innocence and childlike wonder in the eyes wasn't so shocking yet it was at the same time. A being made of horrific bloodlines and to be all combine into this new young being was surprising to say the least.

"Welcome to the living," Klaus said softly as he was enchanted by the beauty before him, walking slowly toward her their eyes connected like one, "Abigail."

The women christened Abigail watches curiously and interestingly as the man before her kissed her hand as they continued to watch each other.


End file.
